in a place where we can meet again
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Canon. Sepasang insan yang berbeda jalur takdir, namun berakhir di tempat yang sama. My first fic in this fandom. R&R?


**in a place where we can meet again**

Bungou Stray Dogs © Asagiri Kafka

(Soukoku, crime/angst, T, canon)

 _-This fanfic is for nothing but fun. I do not gain any profit for making it. Read it, or just leave it-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Jam dua.

Bercak-bercak gelap masih membekas di aspal. Rupanya hujan baru saja turun. Chuuya merapatkan topinya, berharap angin yang semakin membeku takkan membawa topinya kabur. Dua jam yang lalu, ponselnya bergetar karena pesan dari atasan, sesuatu yang membawanya kembali pulang ke Yokohama detik itu juga. Kali ini ponselnya bergetar lagi. Tangan kirinya yang masih bebas merogoh kantung celana dan menempelkan ponsel tersebut ke telinga.

"Akutagawa sedang menuju ke lokasi."

Suara yang selama bertahun-tahun didengarnya tanpa emosi, kali ini menghembuskan napas panjang. Chuuya bertanya-tanya. Selain Elise, tidak ada yang bisa membuat Ougai berekspresi seperti itu.

"Ia akan menjelaskan semuanya di perjalanan."

"Dimengerti."

Klik.

Rasa penasaran mengambang di udara. Bukan sekali dua kali ia diminta untuk mengagalkan misi dan kembali ke markas karena berbagai alasan, namun sepertinya kali ini berbeda. Baru saja ia memikirkan berbagai kemungkinan, sepasang lampu kuning menyorot wajahnya dari kejauhan. Chuuya refleks memicingkan mata. Wajah pengemudi tersebut perlahan terlihat saat kaca mobil diturunkan.

Akutagawa menatapnya dingin.

Chuuya tidak peduli. Juniornya yang hanya berbeda dua tahun itu sejak awal tidak terlalu dekat dengan dirinya, entah kenapa. Bahkan baru pertama kali ini mereka berdua berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat, meskipun Akutagawa tak bersuara sama sekali. Dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi nyaris seluruh permukaan kulit kecuali muka dan tangan, ia terlihat seperti hantu di kegelapan malam.

"Kukira Boss menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan semuanya," Chuuya membuka pembicaraan dengan nada acuh, meskipun ia sebenarnya penasaran. Hening.

"Dazai-san... menghilang selama dua minggu ini."

Akutagawa menggeram, seakan nama tersebut tabu untuk diucapkan lagi di Port Mafia. Kali ini Chuuya yang termenung. Dazai yang ia kenal memang sifatnya tak terduga, namun justru itu yang membuatnya menjadi salah satu petinggi di Port Mafia. Bisa jadi berita kehilangannya hanya untuk kamuflase, dan besok pagi ia sudah muncul di markas sambil membawa kepala musuh. Tidak mungkin sampai Ougai memanggilnya untuk mundur dari misi hanya karena ini.

"Setelah kematian Odasaku, Dazai-san tidak pernah terlihat lagi. Bahkan Boss, satu-satunya orang yang mengetahui semua rencana Dazai-san, juga kehilangan jejak. Karena itu ia memanggilmu untuk diinterogasi," jelas Akutagawa. "Mungkin kau tahu dimana ia bersembunyi sekarang."

Bagi Chuuya, kalimat terakhir itu terdengar seperti mengejek daripada praduga. "Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa sampai aku kembali ke Yokohama!"

Pria berambut kelam itu menggelengkan kepala. "Sayang sekali. Ternyata kau tidak terlalu dekat dengan Dazai-san, meskipun kau adalah rekan kerjanya."

Chuuya menggaruk kepalanya dengan frustasi. Ternyata dugaannya sama sekali meleset. Dazai benar-benar hilang, dan Chuuya merasa bodoh karena tidak tahu apa-apa.

"Jadi... Dazai... benar-benar hilang..."

Chuuya kehilangan kata-kata.

"Apa ada dugaan lebih lanjut kalau dia diculik, berkhianat, atau mati?"

Akutagawa menggeleng.

Gedung tua yang familiar semakin mendekat. Dalam situasi biasa, mungkin Chuuya akan menghambur keluar mobil dan meraih kerah Ougai, lalu menanyakan maksud dari semua ini. Tidak lucu. Tidak lucu sama sekali. Dazai dengan segala kemampuannya tak mungkin ditaklukkan oleh pihak musuh, jadi kemungkinan yang tersisa adalah berkhianat atau mati. Entahlah. Mati terdengar jauh lebih melegakan bagi Chuuya karena pria berambut coklat itu selalu terobsesi pada maut.

Tanpa memperhatikan kesopanan, Chuuya membuka pintu cepat-cepat, diikuti oleh Akutagawa di belakang.

"Aku butuh penjelasan, Boss."

Sama seperti yang terakhir kali Chuuya ingat, Ougai sedang menopang dagu dengan kedua tangan di atas meja. Ekspresinya tidak berubah ketika mereka berdua memasuki ruangan dengan kasar.

"Akutagawa sudah menjelaskannya. Lagipula, hanya itu yang kuketahui."

"Yang benar saja!" Meja digebrak keras hingga terbelah jadi dua. Ougai refleks mundur, namun air mukanya tetap sama. Lagipula, ia paham Chuuya tak bermaksud untuk melukai dirinya.

"Kau tahu kalau ia sudah lama berteman dengan Odasaku dan Ango?" tanya Ougai tiba-tiba, memotong emosi Chuuya yang mulai mendidih.

"Tidak, aku –"

"Saat Ango diculik, aku yang menyuruh Odasaku untuk menyelidiki dan menyelamatkannya dengan bantuan Dazai. Hal-hal terjadi, dan Odasaku mati. Sejak saat itu, Dazai tidak terlihat lagi. Ketiga petinggi lain sudah kuberi tahu kalau posisi Dazai tetap kosong sampai saatnya tiba. Kalau kau tahu sesuatu mengenai Dazai, sekecil apapun itu, tolong beri tahu aku untuk mempermudah pencarian. Kalau kau tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali... mungkin sekarang waktumu untuk mencari rekan baru," jelas Ougai sambil mengangkat kedua bahu. "Sayang sekali. Padahal aku setengah berharap ia akan duduk di sini, menggantikanku sebagai pemimpin Port Mafia."

Chuuya mengepalkan tangan. Setelah bertahun-tahun bekerja dengan Dazai, ternyata masih banyak hal tentang dirinya yang belum ia ketahui, termasuk hubungannya dengan Odasaku dan Ango. Informasi yang ia punya adalah Odasaku salah satu anggota terendah di Mafia karena tidak mau membunuh orang.

 _Sebegitu pentingkah peran Odasaku dalam hidup Dazai sampai ia menghilang dari Port Mafia setelah kematiannya?_

"Kenapa... kau... masih membiarkan posisi Dazai-san kosong?" Kali ini, Akutagawa yang bertanya.

"Entahlah. Mungkin... jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku, aku masih berharap Dazai akan kembali? Lagipula, mayatnya belum ditemukan, jadi kemungkinan besar ia masih hidup."

"Jangan bercanda!"

Pria berambut kelam itu nyaris mengaktifkan kekuatannya, namun ditahan oleh Chuuya.

"Apa kau... tidak memikirkan... kemungkinan ia berkhianat dan berpihak ke kubu lain?" tanya Chuuya dingin. "Apa kau masih mau menerimanya?"

Sebagai jawaban, Ougai Mori tersenyum.

 **-in a place where we can meet again-**

Pertemuan pertama Chuuya dengan Dazai setelah kejadian itu berlangsung di markas Port Mafia, tepatnya Dazai sendiri yang berani meningjakkan kaki ke sana dalam posisi tangan terborgol. Entah apa rencananya kali ini. Ia sudah tahu dari Akutagawa kalau Dazai sekarang bekerja di Armed Detective Agency, sehingga menjadikan mereka berdua sebagai musuh.

 _Dasar pengkhianat._

Jauh dari dasar sanubari, ia masih berharap Dazai akan kembali sebagai salah satu pemimpin Port Mafia, dan keikutsertaannya dalam Armed Detective Agency hanya salah satu dari skenarionya untuk menghancurkan tempat tersebut. Dazai selalu punya rencana dibalik rencana, namun apa yang ia dengar dari mulut Dazai sendiri ternyata berbeda dari yang Chuuya inginkan.

"Aku... melakukannya... untuk Atsushi."

 _Atsushi?_

"Aku... ingin tahu... siapa yang meletakkan harga tujuh puluh juta yen atas kepalanya..."

Oh. Atsushi yang itu. Lagi-lagi ia mengorbankan dirinya untuk seseorang yang tidak penting. Apa Dazai tidak belajar dari pengalaman Odasaku yang lalu?

"Aww, mengharukan sekali," ejek Chuuya, tangannya masih memegang kendali atas leher Dazai. "Tapi semuanya akan berakhir sebentar lagi, Boss Termuda dalam Sejarah."

Detak jantung yang merambat di balik sarung tangannya tidak berubah tempo sedikitpun.

Dazai hidup.

Ia hidup.

Dalam genggamannya.

Ingin sekali Chuuya mencekik pria tersebut, mantan rekan kerjanya, setelah meninggalkan Port Mafia tanpa berita dan sekarang resmi menjadi pengkhianat, lalu mengikat mayatnya agar tidak bisa pergi kemana-mana lagi. Selamanya. Dua tahun tanpa Dazai membuat pekerjaannya sedikit tidak terkontrol, dan meskipun Chuuya benci mengakuinya, hanya Dazai satu-satunya yang bisa menyesuaikan diri dengan sifat Chuuya yang temperamental.

Ia... tidak bisa membunuhnya.

Tanpa ancaman Dazai sekalipun, Chuuya takkan sanggup membunuh pria ini. Ia ingin jantungnya terus berdetak, napasnya terus berhembus, meskipun sang pemilik berhasrat untuk mengakhirnya sesegera mungkin. Setelah meninggalkan Dazai dengan pose perempuan yang diminta, ia memukul dinding luar markas sekuat tenaga. Tak peduli dengan darah yang merembes dari balik sarung tangan. Kenyataan bahwa Dazai, salah satu manusia tersadis di Port Mafia telah berubah menjadi lebih baik menampar Chuuya dengan keras. Meskipun sifatnya masih sama seperti dulu, namun ia sudah berada di kubu yang berseberangan. Tidak ada jalan kembali.

 _Kita tidak bisa seperti dulu lagi._

Satu-satunya yang menghibur Chuuya adalah pria tersebut jauh-jauh datang ke Port Mafia untuk memberi kejutan secara personal. Padahal, kalau Dazai mau, ia bisa mengaku pada Chuuya kalau sebenarnya tujuannya bergabung di Armed Detective Agency adalah untuk menghancurkan tempat tersebut. Chuuya akan senang hati untuk membantu rekannya dan mengkoordinir anggota Port Mafia yang lain agar rencana Dazai berhasil.

" _Maaf."_

Seseorang berbisik di dalam kegelapan.

 **-in a place where we can meet again-**

Pertemuan keduanya dengan Dazai... sedikit di luar dugaannya.

Dua tahun setelah Dazai menyerahkan diri sendiri. Selama itu pula keadaan di Port Mafia menjadi lebih sibuk, karena Chuuya secara tidak langsung menangani kasus-kasus yang biasanya hanya bisa dipegang oleh Dazai. Itu belum termasuk kasus organisasi asing yang menyerang Port Mafia dan Armed Detective Agency sekaligus.

Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih dengan Ougai setelah misi ini selesai.

Sang pemimpin tahu kalau Dazai akan menghampiri tempat penyekapan Q sendirian, dan anggota Guild tak bisa dihadapi sembarangan, karena itu ia berbaik hati untuk mengirim Chuuya ke medan yang sama. Dazai yang tak menyadari hal ini mungkin akan menganggap semuanya hanya lelucon, tapi tidak bagi Chuuya.

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang 'Petrus', Dazai? Aku membukanya saat pertamakali mendengar berita kehilanganmu sebagai perayaan," akunya sambil menunduk. "Sekarang kau tahu seberapa besar aku membencimu."

 _Bohong,_ Chuuya tertawa dalam hati. _Aku membuka Petrus karena aku frustasi kehilanganmu. Satu-satunya kejujuran di kalimat itu adalah aku membencimu._

"Wah, bagus kalau begitu," komentar Dazai sambil tersenyum santai. Ia bahkan tidak terpengaruh dengan kalimat emosional Chuuya barusan, dan menganggapnya sebagai ungkapan kebencian seorang rekan lama. "Aku juga baru ingat, kalau waktu itu aku memasang bom di mobilmu. Hadiah perpisahan yang menarik, bukan?"

Ingin sekali Chuuya membunuh Dazai saat itu juga, bukan karena masalah mobil, toh Chuuya langsung membeli model terbaru setelah kejadian tersebut. Tapi karena ketidakpekaan Dazai dalam membaca situasi hatinya. Entahlah. Sepanjang misinya bersama sang rekan lama, Chuuya tak henti-henti mengejek, menghina, dan melakukan apapun untuk membangkitkan emosi Dazai seakan-akan pria berambut coklat itu masih menjadi bagian dari Port Mafia. Ia ingin bersama Dazai dalam keadaan seperti ini, tidak akur tapi berbahaya bagi musuh, sesuai titel lama. Double Black. Nama tersebut dialamatkan pada mereka berdua bukan tanpa alasan. Ia ingin mengulang masa lalu yang hilang, meskipun hanya sekejap dan takkan bisa mengganti empat tahunnya tanpa Dazai di sampingnya.

"Istirahatlah, Chuuya."

Suara yang terdengar samar-samar saat dirinya mengaktifkan kemampuan terpendam, Tainted, perlahan membuatnya kembali seperti semula. Meski tubuhnya penuh luka dan kelelahan luarbiasa, namun kehangatan yang melingkari pergelangan tangannya seakan membawa membawa Chuuya ke masa silam. Masa dimana mereka berdua ditakuti oleh semua orang. Masa dimana mereka berdua masih menjadi Double Black. Masa dimana... Dazai masih berada di sampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya untuk menonaktifkan kemampuan Tainted itu.

"Dasar brengsek... kenapa kau tidak segera menghentikanku..."

 _Tolong pegang tanganku lebih lama lagi..._

"Mauku sih begitu, tapi tadi kau terlihat lucu."

"Aku sudah percaya padamu... dan menggunakan 'Tainted'..." Chuuya terengah, berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di ambang batas kesadaran. "Pastikan aku kembali ke markas... dengan selamat..."

"Serahkan padaku, Kawan."

Untuk pertamakalinya setelah empat tahun tanpa Dazai, Chuuya tersenyum lemah, membiarkan dirinya terjun ke dalam kegelapan pikiran. Tak peduli dengan kemungkinan Dazai hanya memberinya janji palsu untuk kesekian kalinya. Tak peduli dengan kemungkinan Chuuya harus berjalan sendirian ke markas, sementara Dazai kabur sambil membawa Q. Hari ini, cukuplah mereka bernostalgia bersama dan menjadi Double Black meski sementara dan dengan tujuan yang berbeda-beda.

 **-in a place where we can meet again-**

Sejujurnya, Chuuya tak berharap ada pertemuan berikutnya.

Kasus Guild sudah lama ditutup karena pemimpinnya sendiri menghilang, atau mati, entahlah. Chuuya tak peduli. Sejak saat itu, Port Mafia dan Armed Detective Agency kembali menjadi musuh bebuyutan, sehingga tidak ada kesempatan bagi mereka untuk bertemu lagi seperti dulu. Chuuya juga semakin tenggelam dalam kesibukannya sebagai mafia, tak ada waktu untuk mengenang mantan rekan meskipun ia mengakui, kinerja Port Mafia paling baik sepanjang karir hanya dapat diraih saat Dazai masih memimpin. Karena itu, saat pria berambut coklat tersebut mengunjunginya sendirian, Chuuya benar-benar terkejut.

Dazai, dengan setelan hitam dan jas berwarna sama yang berkibar-kibar, berdiri di depan pintu rumah Chuuya.

Ia baru saja pulang setelah melaporkan hasil misi dan ingin menyenangkan diri dengan anggur simpanan ketika pintu rumahnya diketuk. Jarang ada yang mengetahui lokasi rumah Chuuya kecuali Ougai dan Kouyou, sehingga ia menduga tamu yang ada di depan masih ada hubungannya dengan sang pemimpin.

Apa ia bermimpi?

Atau ia tanpa sadar telah meminum seluruh anggurnya sebelum membuka pintu?

Apapun itu, Dazai langsung menyeruak masuk tanpa berkata apapun. Dalam kondisi normal, Chuuya akan mengusir siapapun yang berada di depan pintu kecuali dua nama yang telah disebutkan beserta para pesuruhnya, namun ekspresi Dazai langsung membuatnya bungkam. Baru setelah pintu ditutup, senyumnya mengembang seperti biasa.

"Lama tak berjumpa, Chuuya. Tambah pendek saja sekarang."

Tanpa menunggu balasan Chuuya yang mayoritas hanya makian balik, pria jangkung tersebut menghempaskan diri pada sofa terdekat seakan-akan itu adalah rumahnya sendiri.

"Apa yang kau laku –"

"Mori-san belum menceritakanmu tentang kematian Odasaku?" potong Dazai, langsung ke topik pembicaraan. Chuuya menggeleng.

"Sudah kuduga. Padahal kukira kau sudah menggantikan posisiku di Port Mafia. Apa kau sadar kalau porsi pekerjaanmu semakin banyak dan kau jadi semakin dekat dengan Mori-san?" tanya Dazai lagi. Kali ini Chuuya mengangguk, meskipun ia masih belum paham kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Rekannya lalu bercerita bahwa Odasaku sengaja ditugaskan untuk mengurus kasus Mimic karena pemimpinnya memiliki kemampuan yang sama, sehingga dalam kemungkinan terburuk, ia harus mengorbankan diri demi mengalahkan pemimpin tersebut. Ougai yang tahu kalau Dazai adalah teman dekat Odasaku menduga kalau ia akan terpukul setelah kejadian itu, namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Dazai berubah kubu sedemikian drastis.

"Sejak kematian Odasaku, aku baru sadar kalau aku juga dijebak oleh Mori-san. Ia pernah bilang sendiri, kan, kalau beberapa tahun lagi aku bisa menggantikan posisinya sebagai pemimpin Port Mafia? Mori-san tidak ingin hal itu terjadi, karena itulah ia berusaha menyingkirkanku dengan cara yang tak diduga-duga. Tak banyak yang tahu tentang kedekatanku dengan Odasaku, jadi hanya dia satu-satunya orang yang paling berarti bagiku. Itu sudah cukup bagi Mori-san untuk menyingkirkanku. Apalagi aku tahu rahasia terkelam tentang Mori-san."

"Apa?"

"Mori-san yang membunuh pemimpin sebelumnya. Aku satu-satunya saksi waktu itu."

Chuuya terenyak, namun ia hanya bisa diam. Sorot mata Dazai di hadapannya sama sekali tak berdusta. "Sekarang, setelah kau adalah orang ketiga yang mengetahui hal ini selain aku dan Mori-san, tak ada alasan lagi untuk menyembunyikan tujuanku kemari." Pria jangkung itu diam sejenak untuk memberi kesan dramatis, lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku ingin membunuh Mori-san dan menjadi pemimpin Port Mafia."

Dazai berdiri, membiarkan sang rekan terpaku dalam keheningan. Ia sudah memastikan tidak ada kamera tersembunyi atau alat penyadap di rumah Chuuya sebelumnya, jadi Dazai memutuskan bahwa tempat tersebut adalah lokasi tepat untuk mendeklarasikan tujuan aslinya.

"Itu... saja?"

Pria yang baru saja berbalik kini menoleh ke arah pemilik suara. Chuuya masih duduk di tempatnya, kali ini wajahnya tertutup oleh poni oranye sehingga Dazai tak bisa melihat ekspresinya.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Chuuya bangkit, sekonyong-konyong berjalan ke arah Dazai dan memusatkan seluruh kekuatannya pada kepalan tangan. Pria tersebut langsung terhempas hingga menabrak dinding, tak siap menghadapi tinju yang tiba-tiba.

"Sejak dulu sampai sekarang, aku tak pernah bisa memahamimu, Dazai." Chuuya berhasil menguasai diri lagi, dan kali ini menunjukkan siapa yang lebih superior di dalam rumah sendiri. "Pertama, kau menghilang dari Port Mafia tanpa jejak. Selama dua tahun aku menunggumu. _Fuckin' two years!_ Saat kau pergi, pendapatan Port Mafia juga menurun drastis... untung masih ada aku, Akutagawa, dan si anak baru. Kau harus tahu betapa Akutagawa nyaris menyabotase seluruh misi yang diberi oleh Boss agar kemampuannya bisa setara, bahkan melebihimu."

"Kedua, ternyata kau masih hidup, tapi ada di pihak detektif. Aku tak menyangka, Dazai. Salah satu manusia paling kejam di Port Mafia sekarang berpura-pura jadi pendeta? Yang benar saja. Aku pesimis kalau itu hanyalah salah satu skenariomu sampai kau sendiri muncul di hadapanku dan memohon-mohon informasi mengenai manusia macan. Andai saja aku bisa membunuhmu saat itu, dasar muka-dua."

Meskipun baru mendengar sebagian, Dazai yang berada tepat di bawah kaki Chuuya terkekeh pelan. Pria bertopi itu semakin geram dan mempererat injakannya.

"Ketiga, kau tega membuatku mengeluarkan 'Tainted' tapi tidak bertanggung jawab untuk membawaku pulang ke markas. Aku tahu kita ada di pihak berbeda, tapi aku sudah berharap banyak saat kita beraksi sebagai Soukoku lagi."

"Keempat... ini."

Chuuya menggulingkan tubuh Dazai dengan kakinya, membuat posisi pria yang tadinya tengkurap menjadi telentang. Chuuya mengangkat leher Dazai, sesaat ia seperti merasa deja vu. Bedanya, saat itu Dazai dalam posisi berdiri dan tangannya terborgol di dinding.

"Lihat aku, Dazai. Lihat. Ke. Dalam. Mataku. Apalagi yang kaurencanakan sekarang?"

Sebagai jawaban, Dazai tersenyum. Senyum dingin yang sangat familiar beberapa tahun lalu.

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya. Sejak Odasaku dibunuh, aku berencana untuk balas dendam ke Ango dan Mori-san, meskipun itu artinya melanggar janjiku pada Odasaku sendiri. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi. Sejak awal kita juga bukan orang-orang suci, tidak perlu merepotkan diri dengan berubah dan menjalani hidup sebagai warga sipil."

Kali ini, Chuuya yang menyeringai puas. Ini yang ia cari. Ini Dazai yang ia tunggu selama ini. Inilah Dazai Osamu, pemimpin Port Mafia termuda dalam sejarah yang Chuuya kenal. Kali ini ia membiarkan cengkeramannya mengendur, dan hal ini dimanfaatkan Dazai untuk berdiri dan membersihkan bekas darah di bibirnya.

"Untuk membalas dendam ke Ango, aku perlu bergabung ke Kementrian Jepang, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Kau juga sudah tahu kalau Ango adalah _triple agent_ dari Akutagawa, jadi aku tidak perlu repot-repot menjelaskan detilnya. Karena itu, aku bergabung ke agen detektif swasta yang sama-sama berjuang di jalan kebaikan dengan koneksi yang diberikan Ango. Dengan begini, aku bisa mengkhianati mereka berdua sekaligus. Ango dengan koneksinya, dan Mori-san dengan posisiku sebagai musuhnya. Yah, meskipun sebenarnya lebih mudah bagi Mori-san untuk membunuhku jika aku menjadi musuhnya, namun ternyata sampai saat ini aku masih hidup. Rupanya, sama seperti kau, Mori-san juga masih berharap kalau aku kembali ke Port Mafia, makanya posisiku di sana masih kosong, kan?"

Skakmat. Sekarang Chuuya bisa membaca semuanya. Apa yang dilakukan Dazai, menipu seluruh orang bahkan dirinya sendiri, ternyata itu semua bertujuan untuk pembalasan dendam yang manis. Sempurna.

"Langkah terakhirku adalah mengajakmu, satu-satunya orang yang tahu sepak terjangku di Mafia, untuk bergabung denganku dan menggulingkan kekuasaan Mori-san. Setelah itu, aku akan menjadi pemimpin Port Mafia berikutnya dan menghancurkan Armed Detective Agency berdasarkan semua informasi yang kupunya," terang Dazai dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Bagaimana? Tertarik untuk menguasai dunia kegelapan bersamaku?"

Pemuda bertopi itu menyambut tangan Dazai yang terulur di udara.

"Selamat datang kembali di Port Mafia, brengsek."

"Aku pulang, Chuuya-kun."

 **-epilog-**

Mereka yang lahir dari kubangan para pendosa, kembali ke tempat yang sama.

Dazai masih ingat saat ia pertama kali dipungut oleh Ougai bersama Q. Sambil berjalan dengan sedikit kikuk karena belum terbiasa dengan kruk, ia melewati seseorang yang akan menjadi rekan hidupnya. Bocah berambut oranye itu balas menatapnya di bawah lindungan payung seorang geisha.

Kontak mata itu hanya berlangsung kurang dari sedetik karena Ougai dan Q sudah berjalan jauh di depannya.

Senyumnya terkembang saat Dazai mengejar wali barunya dengan tertatih-tatih. Sejak hari itu, ia paham bahwa masa depannya kini adalah kegelapan tak berujung, begitu pula dengan Q dan bocah oranye. Mereka bertiga bisa saja dibuang kembali dan dimutilasi apabila tak menunjukkan kinerja yang signifikan di Port Mafia. Mereka bertiga, meskipun menempuh jalur yang berbeda-beda, pada akhirnya bertemu kembali sebagai penjahat kelas kakap. Tak ada jalan keluar dari takdir yang telah digoreskan sejak awal.

"Rindu dengan tempat ini, Mata-Satu?"

Teguran Chuuya membuyarkan lamunan pria berambut coklat itu. Mereka berdua baru saja sampai ke markas Port Mafia. Dazai bersiul kagum, arsitekturnya tidak berubah sama sekali sejak kepergiannya empat tahun lalu.

"Senang rasanya bisa pulang."

Baru saja mereka membuka pintu, ratusan pengawal berseragam gelap mengepungnya dari segala arah, diikuti oleh Ougai dan seluruh anggota mafia yang Dazai kenal. Chuuya tak menduga 'penyambutan' rekannya akan berlangsung seheboh ini, mengingat ia hanya mengatur pertemuan dengan Ougai saja.

Chuuya menggeleng. Ia lupa kalau pemuda berbalut perban itu sering menarik perhatian orang lain tanpa disadari, apalagi statusnya sebagai pengkhianat terbesar di Port Mafia.

"Selamat pagi, Dazai," sapa Ougai ramah, meskipun sebagian besar mafia yang ada di belakangnya memiliki raut wajah yang bertolak belakang. "Bagaimana pengalamanmu selama magang di Armed Detective Agency? Menyenangkan?"

Dazai tertawa. "Aku suka dengan para pegawainya. Mereka semua ramah padaku, meskipun tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan posisi Port Mafia di hati."

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan percakapan dengan akrab, seakan-akan Dazai baru saja pulang berbelanja dari Paris dan Ougai menagih oleh-olehnya. Chuuya dan sebagian besar mafia yang berjaga di belakang menunggu dengan tegang. Ia paham bahwa percakapan tersebut sebenarnya adalah negosiasi alot antara Dazai yang ingin bergabung dengan Port Mafia kembali dan Ougai yang masih belum percaya dengan kesungguhan sang lawan bicara. Jangankan Ougai, beberapa mafia banyak yang menatap Dazai dengan benci, salah satunya Akutagawa. Chuuya berkali-kali menghela napas. Ia benci situasi tegang seperti ini, karena seringkali berakhir dengan cara yang tak diduga-duga.

"Baiklah, Dazai. Mulai hari ini, kau resmi menjadi anggota Port Mafia kembali, namun posisimu ada di urutan paling bawah. Ini keputusan final," ujar Ougai setelah berdiskusi dengan ketiga petinggi lain. Dazai tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, Boss."

Saat pemuda penuh perban itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, Chuuya langsung bertindak. Dibawanya Elise yang kebetulan berdiri tak jauh dari dirinya dan dilempar ke Dazai seperti boneka. Belum sempat Ougai membuka mulut, pistol yang sudah tersimpan di dalam saku kini berada di pelipis Elise dan memuntahkan isinya. Semua berlangsung sangat cepat, bahkan tidak ada satupun anggota mafia yang dapat menghentikan aksi mereka berdua.

"Kau... apa... yang... Elise-chan!"

Dengan gesit, Dazai mengarahkan ujung pistolnya ke arah kepala Ougai.

"Maaf, Boss. Kurasa aku harus merayakan keanggotanku di tempat ini dengan membunuh seseorang. Kau tahu, kan, aku tak pernah membunuh siapa-siapa selama bekerja di agensi detektif," kata Dazai tenang. "Ada kata terakhir?"

Ougai memejamkan mata, seakan paham bahwa hari ini telah tiba. Malaikat maut yang ada di hadapannya ternyata berwujud anak asuh sekaligus bawahannya sendiri. Betapa karma telah mempermainkannya sedemikian rupa.

"Aku pantas mendapatkannya. Oh iya, sedikit saran. Semoga lingkaran balas dendam ini takkan berulang kembali."

"Tenang saja, cukup aku yang terakhir melakukan semua ini. Selamat tinggal, Boss."

Satu tembakan dilepaskan, dan saat itu juga, suasana Port Mafia menjadi pecah. Ratusan mafia yang sudah siap dengan senjatanya merangsek ke depan, sehingga Dazai dan Chuuya terpaksa melawan mereka semua dalam posisi saling membelakangi punggung satu sama lain. Setelah memastikan seluruh pemberontak telah diamankan, Dazai melepaskan satu tembakan lagi untuk menenangkan sisa mafia yang masih hidup.

"Selamat pagi, semuanya. Maaf atas keributan yang telah kuperbuat, dan Chuuya yang terpaksa kugunakan untuk melancarkan rencana ini. Sebenarnya Ougai sendiri yang meminta untuk dibunuh di depan seluruh anggota Port Mafia, sebagai permintaan maafnya karena telah membunuh pemimpin Port Mafia yang sebelumnya. Beliau juga meminta agar aku sendiri yang menjadi eksekutor, agar aku otomatis menjadi pemimpin kalian semua."

Tidak ada tepuk tangan ataupun sambutan meriah. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak ternganga dengan pernyataan frontal Dazai. Pria yang sekarang berdiri di tengah ruangan itu mengangkat tangannya ke udara dan menekan tombol remote yang ia genggam. Suasana senyap yang sebelumnya menyelimuti sekeliling langsung dipenuhi oleh ledakan. Para anggota langsung panik dan berhamburan, bahkan beberapa ada yang sudah mati karena lalapan api dan runtuhan bangunan. Chuuya ternganga.

"Idiot, mengapa kau meledakkan tempat ini? Kukira kau akan menggunakan seluruh bahan yang telah kuselundupkan itu untuk menyerang agensi?"

"Memang benar. Sudah kusisakan untuk itu," jawab Dazai enteng. "Tapi separuhnya lagi kupasang di sini, karena memang ini tujuanku sejak awal."

"Tujuan apa? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!"

"Menjadi musuh Mori-san saja tidak cukup. Balas dendam yang cocok untuknya adalah menghancurkan kepercayaan, baru membunuhnya dan apapun yang dimilikinya. Port Mafia ini," seru Dazai sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya dan berputar, seakan seluruh ledakan itu adalah konser di telinganya. "Tentu saja, itu termasuk kau, Chuuya."

Dirinya?

Dirinya?

Dirinya, yang sudah menjadi rekan Dazai setelah sekian lama, jadi gila saat menunggunya kembali, dan rela melakukan apapun demi melancarkan misi terakhir Dazai?

"Sampai bertemu di neraka."

Sekarang ia benar-benar memahami maksud Dazai selama ini. Hidupnya yang sudah tak memiliki arti pasti tak merasakan apa-apa saat pria berambut coklat itu menghancurkan Port Mafia, termasuk mengacungkan pistolnya ke hadapan Chuuya. Ia bukan siapa-siapanya di hadapan Dazai, hanya pion penting untuk melancarkan misi bunuh dirinya. Chuuya menyeringai, seakan menantang peluru tersebut untuk segera menembus kepalanya.

DOR!

 _...Toh ia yakin, kalau sebentar lagi Dazai akan melakukan hal yang sama pada kepalanya sendiri._

.

.

.

 **END**

[tamat, selesai, finis]

.

.

.

 **-Behind the Scene-**

 _[for those who have much free time and/or just curious about everything that happened when I wrote this fanfic]_

Halo, salam kenal semuanya. Nama saya Michelle Aoki. Biasanya fandom saya di kagepro dan kancolle, tapi belakangan ini hijrah ke BSD dan baru sekarang saya bikin fanficnya gara2 temen di fesbuk yang nanyain kapan saya bikin fic soukoku XD

Oh iya, tentang ficnya sendiri, saya mohon maaf kalo di beberapa bagian sengaja dicepetin, terutama pas Dazai diborgol dan bagian mereka berdua jadi Soukoku. Saya pengen fokus ke cerita dimana Chuuya pertamakali tahu Dazai ilang, dan bagaimana kalau seandainya Dazai balik lagi ke Port Mafia. Harusnya ini bisa jadi lebih panjang sih kalo saya nambahin detail di pertempurannya, tapi... mager orz. Udah setaun ini saya vakum nulis dan fokus nggambar, jadi harap maklum huhu. Ntar saya edit lagi kalo ada bagian yang ga sreg.

Akhir kata, saya mau vakum lagi dari dunia penpik dan balik lagi nggambar :") tenang saja, saya masih ada satu utang fic kagepro yang belum selesai, endingnya belum jadi soalnya. Saya bisa ditemuin di fesbuk dengan username yang sama dengan penname ini.

Review?

edited: udah saya tambahin detil di bagian epilog, semoga puas~


End file.
